The Gory Gamer
Jenni Touken, The Gory Gamer, is a high school teenager with a reputation for slaughtering her victims by allowing a board game to determine her methods in murder. She was created by ElvishDragonLady. Appearance Jenni is a slim teenager with black bob-cut hair that is parted to the right side of her face, the bangs hanging down just past her jawline, while a strand or two hangs down the center of the face. She has bright blue eyes and noticeably, has pointed ears like an elf. Jenni is often seen wearing dark clothing, black hoodies and black jeans being her preference. On her right hand, she dons a black fingerless glove with a teal trim around the wrist and the fingers. Her signature look is the left-sided, half mask which bears a similar resemblance to her partner in crime's mask, Sky Haniston. Personality Jenni is a manipulative, crafty, eccentric teenager who's mastered the ability to put on fake personalities and pretend to be a completely different person to hide her true nature. This is most likely due to her dissociative identity disorder, which was a result of her being overly stressed and constantly ridiculed by her parents. Jenni lacks the ability to feel strong sympathy and empathy towards an individual and is apathetic when it comes to certain topics. She's learned how to put on the facade of an innocent high school teenager who just loves games, while behind that innocent act is a serial killer. When it comes to her victims, Jenni is quite brutal and sadistic, finding great joy and entertainment in torturing her victims. Her methods of killing are determined by her victim by being forced to play her twisted board game. Jenni is very strategic and methodical in her murders, preferring to observe and analyze her target before making her move, rather than kill on sight. She stalks her target for a week, gathering any information about him or her such as any phobias or dislikes. Once she obtains any vital information in regards to her target, she creates a board game (complete with a piece of paper describing the rules of the game) specific to that person's fears and sends it to the target's house. Once the target receives the package, she gives them 24 hours to play the game. However, if the game isn't played within those 24 hours, she proceeds to kill them by any means that fit her desires. In other words, the line, "Fail to do so and the gamemaster will decide for you," in the directions she provides with the board game is referring to herself. Often times though, Jenni is more on the light-hearted and comical side. When she is around certain people, like Sky, she is quite friendly towards them, making jokes and telling funny stories. Though, when the situation calls for it, Jenni can become quite serious and will pull as many strings as she needs to get what she wants. Her mood can drastically change on a dime, a result of her being bipolar. Backstory From the moment Jenni was born, she had always felt different. She couldn't feel the same emotions as the other students in her class, her ability to feel empathy, sympathy, and guilt quite lacking. Though despite these troubles, Jenni was an intelligent, cunning student, always scoring the highest grades on final exams in the school district. Her parents were very strict with her, causing Jenni to feel mass amounts of stress. She wasn't given the freedom to choose her career, she wasn't allowed to go out with her friends, she wasn't allowed to have her phone after 8 pm...Jenni was suffocating in her own home and felt miserable and imprisoned. Every day, she dreaded coming home from school. The only relief she found, however, was playing video games, which took lots of manipulating and negotiations to obtain, with her best friend, Sky Haniston. One day while at the public library, Jenni caught her father with another woman and instantly became suspicious. She followed him for the rest of the day and continued to stalk him for the remainder of the week. It didn't take Jenni long to figure out her father was having an affair with one of his co-workers. But when Jenni confronted her father about it, he denied her accusations several times and dismissed any evidence she had. The thought that all her life, Jenni was told to never lie and yet here her father was, lying right in front of her face- it planted rage inside of her. Vexed by her father's hypocritical behavior, Jenni continued to ask her father about the affair but each time, her accusations were denied. Unable to bear this anymore, Jenni attacked her father in a blind rage and stabbed him to death on the floor of their kitchen. When Jenni's conscious recovered from her rush of hate, she recalled how she felt as she was driving the knife into her father's chest...she felt enlightened...freed. Wanting to feel this emotion again, Jenni cleaned up the blood from her crime and hid her father's body in the forest. After the murder of her father, Jenni began to feel an increasingly strong desire to kill again and this time...in a more sadistic and brutal way. She devised a new way to carry out her murder and gathered information on her next victim, her father's lover. Jenni then sent a package to the address of the woman and watched from afar as her plan unraveled. Jenni had sent a board game she created herself, the game presenting various torture methods and ways to die. But when her victim didn't take Jenni's game seriously, it filled Jenni with that same burning hatred she felt to her own father. Now just wanting to kill this incompetent woman, Jenni waited 24 hours before showing up at her doorstep herself. Hiding her true intentions by putting on an act of an innocent high school teenager, she gained access to her target's home where she then revealed her true nature. Knocking out her target and tying her up, Jenni took the board game she spent time gathering information for out of the trash and after forcing her target to play, Jenni had committed her second murder. But it wasn't enough, Jenni wanted to feel this sense of freedom more and more, and she became quite addicted to it. As time went by, news of a methodical serial killer who's M.O is to send a board game to the victim, and 24 hours later, the victim is found dead, spread across the city. Jenni continued her everyday school life, pretending to be an innocent girl amongst all these rumors. That was until a policeman arrived at her doorstep wanting to ask Jenni about the disappearance of her father and the Serial Board Game Murders. Jenni knowing this visit from the police means they've begun to catch onto her, plotted to kill her next target, the policeman, and soon enough, that policeman was found dead in his home. To cover up her tracks, Jenni sent herself her own game and after slitting the throat of her mother, whom she was living with after the divorce, faked her own death while on a phone call with Sky. Jenni continued to kill after her false death however when she heard that Sky has been taken into custody, tried for the Serial Board Game Murders and was found guilty, Jenni took immediate action. Breaking into the prison that housed Sky, she rescued him from his death sentence and together, they disappeared into the night. Relationships Sky Haniston Jenni has been friends with Sky Haniston for as long as she could remember. The two gamers met on the school rooftop where Jenni was reading an article about an update in a game he enjoyed playing. The two struck up a conversation and immediately hit it off. Jenni became quite close to Sky and may have even developed romantic feelings for him, however, this was never confirmed. After Jenni's supposed murder, Sky fell into a pit of despair and heartbreak, having lost his best friend and had even turned to murder himself when he couldn't deal with the trauma anymore. Jenni who was in hiding heard of all this commotion and took action to save her best friend from the death penalty. Sky's current whereabouts are unknown. Trivia * Jenni's disorders consist of dissociative identity disorder, schizophrenia, being sociopathic and bipolar * She values self-freedom very much and will snap at any person who orders or commands her what to do * Her favorite food is chicken-flavored ramen and oatmeal raisin cookies * It is possible that Jenni and Sky are in a relationship * Her mask design was inspired after the movie "The Phantom of the Opera" and Masky from The Marble Hornets * Though Jenni is labeled as human, it's possible she may not be a human considering her advanced speed, strength, and agility (was displayed when she broke through the wall of Sky's prison cell in Sky's story "Want to Play"), not to mention her pointed ears * Sky and Jenni wear the same mask designs * It is not possible to see her left eye through the eyehole of the mask * Jenni has the ability to draw * Her favorite animal is the dragon * Jenni is somewhat fluent in German * She has a strong dislike of restrictive clothing, mostly a result of preferring to lounge around in loose-fitting clothes and play video games * The one thing Jenni hates most of all is being told what to do and being lied to * Her reasons/motifs for selecting her victims are unknown, though it is noted her victims were all tied with games or affairs * Jenni excels in strategies and tactics especially when playing games or plotting her murders __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Teenager Category:Mentally Ill Category:In A Relationship Category:Humanoid